pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rui (Pokémon Tales)
Rui is a character in the Pokémon Tales franchise, debuting in Pokémon Tales: Orre. It is revealed later that she is Ian's half sister. She becomes a main travel companion in Pokémon Tales: N. Appearance Rui is a red headed girl with her hair in pigtails. She wears a purple tube top exposing her midriff, jean jacket miniskirt, and pink boots. Character Rui is a very snotty and apathetic character, caring only for herself. This stems from her being alone on the streets of Pyrite Town, having to be tough and care for nothing but herself in order to survive. She verbally expresses when she doesn't care about a situation, such as when seeing the Shadow Pokémon be purified until it pertained to her. As a native of Pyrite, she sees power as the key to escaping and gaining a life, allowing her Purrloin to be turned into a Shadow Pokémon. She uses her appearance to garnish attention and uses it to her advantage. She is also easily infatuated, falling for boys and girls alike. She has shown to have a sensitive side, wanting her Purrloin back as it was her only family. She also has abandonment issues, seemingly abandoning Pokémon she doesn't want because they aren't strong enough. This possibly stems to her deceased mother, who Rui perceives as abandoning her when she died. Upon learning that Ian was her half brother, she was not amused at all. This is due to Ian snagging Purrloin away from her, making him an enemy. She especially doesn't like it when Ian tries to act brotherly, as she isn't used to anyone caring for her. Upon traveling to Unova, she received a culture shock very fast. She became enamored by the amounts of wild Pokémon and forestry. She is unaccustomed to the new world, such as having to camp out, eating non-greasy food and eating fruit fresh off the tree. She has never experienced weather patterns such as rain. This culture shock extended to her care for Pokémon. As she was used to caring for only for herself and seeking power, she would do so without regard to her Pokémon. This would cause her to treat them poorly or attempt to dispose of them if not up to her standards. This garnished the attention of N, who saw trainers like her the source of the world's problems. Overtime Rui formed emotional attachments to Pokémon and began to become deeply hurt by what others said about her. When she traded away a Pokémon, she felt immensely guilty and thought that everyone was right about her. She eventually rectified this mistake by giving that Pokémon the choice to be free if it wanted too. Despite her nonchalant attitude and flirtatious nature, Rui has strong street smarts and can usually pick up on details before others. She recognized how to capture a Minccino using its obsessiveness and memorizes signs easily. She has the ability to see aura and therefore can identify a Pokémon's emotion based off the aura fluctuation. This insight proves vital for the others and she's able to make logical conclusions on the Pokémon's experiences based off this. Pokémon On Hand Traded Appearances Pokémon Tales: Orre * Vs. Shadow Purrloin * Vs. Rui * Vs. Ian's Past 1 (flashback) * Vs. Greevil 1 * Vs. Greevil 2 * Vs. Shadow Togetic * Vs. Ralts Pokémon Tales: N * Joins main cast in Vs. Oshawott Episodes Focusing on Rui * Vs. Woobat * Vs. Musharna * Vs. Sawsbuck * Vs. Gothita * Vs. Ferrothorn * Vs. Zorua * Vs. Vullaby * Vs. Lilligant * Vs. Deerling * Vs. Seismitoad * Vs. Palpitoad * Vs. Dewott Pokémon Tales: Plasma * Part of main cast since Vs. Emboar Episodes Focusing on Rui * Vs. Meloetta Achievements Castelia Fishing Tourney * Doesn't Place (in Vs. Basculin) Don Battle Tournament * Top 16 (in Vs. Emolga) Shopping Mall 9 Tournament * Top 4 (in Vs. Crustle) Junior World Cup * Top 8 (in Vs. Cottonee) Trivia * Rui is about half a year younger than Ian, due to them having different mothers. She was about 15 on her debut. * Rui's appearance is based off her appearance in the Japanese version of Pokémon Colosseum, and not her censored international version. * Rui being Ian's half sibling is based off her ability to see aura. This complements Ian's ability to sense and manipulate his own aura. ** It was also because I wanted Ian to be the grandchild of Eagun and Beluh, who were Rui's grandparents in the games. * Unintentionally, Rui's personality is similar to Chloé Bourgeois from the series Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. * Rui being orphaned in Pyrite Town is to show what kind of person Ian could've become if he had stayed in that town. * Rui experiencing everything about the world after leaving Orre is how Ian felt on his first journey. Ian didn't express this so we get to see it for the first time with her. * Rui is bisexual, being interested in both boys and girls. This is the first time a character has a confirmed gender orientation. * Rui is the first main character in the main series to trade a Pokémon. Category:Characters Category:Trainers Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokemon Tales characters Category:Trainers from Orre Category:Dioga beta